


Drift Away

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo 3 [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, At Least As Hopeful As I Could Give It, Character Death, First Kiss, Future Fic, Hopeful Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Canon, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27125623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: When Scott is left bleeding out on the forest floor, he knows he's dying. There's just one more thing he has to do.
Relationships: Scott McCall/Nolan (Teen Wolf)
Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo 3 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1485908
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Death or Worse





	Drift Away

**Author's Note:**

> For the Deathbed Confession space of Bad Things Happen Bingo.

It was never supposed to be like this. That's what Scott thinks as he lays on the cold hard ground in the preserve, blood pooling around him. 

Things were supposed to be different. Even after he was bitten, he still had hope. Hope that one day things would go back to normal. Or as normal as they could be with him being a werewolf. 

He’s spent so long fighting for that, not just for himself, but for his friends and family too. They all deserved peace after everything they’ve been through. Scott knows he’s going to be getting his own kind of peace now, granted not the kind he was fighting for and certainly not what he was expecting at only twenty-two years old. 

But that’s just the way life goes. 

He tries to move, maybe reach for his phone and call someone. He’s not sure what can be done. He can already feel himself starting to fade, but he tries to hold on. Just a little longer. Someone will come. He just hopes the hunters don’t find them first. 

He closes his eyes and tries to focus on his breathing. He can do this. He’s survived this long. He can make it a little longer.

"Scott! Scott!"

Scott blinks, trying to focus his gaze on the voice calling his name. Nolan. He'd know that voice anywhere. 

"Scott! Oh my god." 

Scott grimaces when Nolan pushes his shirt up, exposing his chest. Nolan's eyes widen, as his fingers gently move across his skin. It doesn’t hurt, but the fabric pulling at his skin still makes him uncomfortable. 

"There's so much blood," Nolan mutters. Then louder, "We need to get you to Deaton."

Any other time, Scott would agree. But this is different. He can feel it. Or more like he can't. Whatever pain he felt when the bullets ripped into him is gone. He knows what that means. 

He shakes his head and covers Nolan's bloody hand with one of his own. Even that small gesture takes a lot of effort. He closes his eyes and tries to inhale deeply. "Can't. Too late."

Nolan's hand grips his tightly. "Don't say that. Deaton can fix you up and you'll be fine."

"I won't even make it to the car," Scott whispers. "I don't want to… I…" he turns his head as he starts to cough, unsurprised when all he does is cough up blood. "I just want to stay here with you."

"If you stay here, you'll die," Nolan says, his voice breaking around the words. 

"I'm dying either way," Scott says. He knows it's true. He's known since he collapsed to the ground and couldn't pull himself back up. When he didn't even have the strength to call for help. "I'd rather do it here, with you by my side, than trying to move and…." He coughs again and takes a shuddering breath. "I'm sorry to have to ask that of you. If you want to go…"

"Don't be stupid," Nolan snaps. "I'm not leaving you."

Scott smiles tiredly, and uses what's left of his energy to reach up and cup Nolan's cheek. There’s so much he should have done. So many things he should have said. But the moment never felt right. He always thought he’d have more time. He should have known better. "There's something you need to know."

Nolan sniffles as tears spill down his cheeks, "Don't say anything you wouldn't say if you knew you were going to make it."

"This is something I should have said a long time ago," Scott says. He brushes Nolan's tears away with his thumb. "I love you."

A sob leaves Nolan as he leans down and rests his head against Scott’s. "I love you too. I just wish…"

"I know." Scott nods, his eyes starting to slip closed. He's so tired. His energy is waning. He's not sure how much longer he can hold on. But he's not afraid. At least not for himself. 

"Tell my mom I'm sorry," Scott says softly. "And that I love her. The pack too."

"I will," Nolan assures him. "I'm sorry. If I'd found you sooner..."

Scott smiles, and pats Nolan's cheek. Everything is starting to feel far away. But Nolan's voice holds him here. "You found me when you needed to." Nolan cards a hand through Scott’s and Scott sighs, leaning into his touch. "I'm so tired."

He feels a warm wetness on his cheeks and knows it's Nolan's tears. "I know," Nolan whispers. "It's okay, Scott. We'll be okay."

And that's all he needed to hear. The last thing he feels is warm lips pressing against his own, and he knows what it means. As he slips away, he doesn’t think of it as goodbye, but as a promise they'll see each other again, hopefully a long time from now. When Nolan is old and has lived a long life. A life Scott never got. That’s all he wants.

When he opens his eyes again, he's still in the forest but he's alone. He looks down, surprised to see his body healed. There’s no sign he’d ever been shot. He sits up with ease and manages to get to his feet. Something is different to the trees here. There’s a brightness to the place he’s not used to seeing in Beacon Hills. 

“Hello Scott.”

Scott turns to see a woman walking into the clearing he’s in. She has dark brown hair and is wearing a deep red dress that flows past her knees. She looks familiar, but Scott can’t place why.

“Do I know you?” he asks her.

She smiles, “No, but you know my brother and sister.”

Scott tilts his head, studying her. His eyes widen. “You’re Laura.”

“I am,” she says. “It didn’t take you long to figure that out.”

“I can see the family resemblance,” Scott says. “Though you smile more.”

Laura laughs, “Yes, I didn’t inherit the scowl quite like Derek and Cora did.”

Scott looks around, taking in the blossoming flowers and light pouring in. He died. He knows he did. That’s the only way he’d be here talking to Laura. “I’m dead, right?”

“You are,” Laura says. “I am sorry about that, Scott.”

“My mom and my pack,” Scott says. “Nolan…”

“They’re grieving,” Laura says. “But they’ll be okay.”

“Will I see them again?” Scott asks.

“One day,” Laura says. “For now, we have to go.”

“Where?”

She smiles and holds out her hand, “Onward.”

Scott takes a deep breath and takes her hand. She pulls him into the forest and Scott smiles as the further he goes the more he feels like he can breathe. Funny, seeing as he doesn’t have working lungs to breathe with. He feels the peace he’s been longing for, for so long. He doesn’t have to fight. Not anymore. And someday, a long long time from now, he’ll walk into that clearing again and greet the ones he loves and they’ll be together again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/comments make my day 💜  
> You can find me [here on tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
